gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Heroes
WARNING: PLEASE NO UNAPPROPIATE EDITS, EVERY EDIT WILL RESULT IN BANNING TO THE EDITOR(Excpet Zion Soriano). Super Smash Bros. Heroes is a project of a forth Super Smash Bros, and it's projected to be released for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS platform systems. Character roster Starters *Super Mario Bros. **Mario **Luigi **Peach **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Rosalina and Luma **Dr. Mario *WarioWare **Wario *Yoshi's Island **Yoshi *Donkey Kong Country **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong *Pokémon **Pikachu **Pichu **Jigglepuff **Mewtwo **Ash with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard **Lucario *Legend of Zelda **Link **Zelda / Sheik **Ganondorf **Young Link **Toon Link *Fire Emblem **Ike **Marth **Roy *Star Fox **Fox McCloud **Falco Lombardi **Wolf O'Donnel *Metroid **Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus *Metal Gear **Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic **Tails **Knunckles **Amy Rose **Dr. Eggman **E-123 Omega *F-Zero **Captain Falcon *Earthbound / Mother **Ness **Lucas *Kirby **Kirby **Meta Knight **King Dedede *Ice Climber **Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana) *Kid Icarus **Pit *Game & Watch **Mr. Game & Watch *Pikmin **Olimar *Punch Out **Little Mac *Animal Crossing **Villager *Pac-Man **Pac-Man *Mega Man **Mega Man *Nintendo **R.O.B **Wii Fit Trainer Newcomers *Bionicle **Toa Tahu Nuva **Toa Gali Nuva **Toa Lewa Nuva **Toa Onua Nuva **Toa Kopaka Nuva **Toa Pohatu Nuva **Takanuva **Teridax *TMNT **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Raphael **Donatello **Master Splinter **Casey Jones **April O'Neil *Dragon Ball Z **Goku **Vegeta **Picculo **Krilin **Gohan **Trunks **Frizea **Percfet Cell *Bleach **Ichigo Kurosaki **Renji Abarai **Rukia Kuchiki **Orihime Inoue **Byakuya Kuchiki **Toshiro Hitsugaya **Rangiku Matsumoto **Kenpachi Zaraki **Soi-Fon *Third Party **InuYsaha **Invader Zim **Scrat **Mordecai **Rigby Bosses *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Mecha Sonic (Sonic Revseial) *Broly *Past Teridax *Sasuke Aizen *Larb Nar *Night Owl *Nazo *Mephiles the Dark *Iblis the Light *Xiko (final boss) *Tabuu (special boss) Battle Stages Present *Battlefield *Final Destination *Delfino Island (Super Mario Sunshine) *Luigi's House (Luigi Mansion) *Pork City (Earthbound) *Mario Circuit (Mario Kart) *Pikmin Planet (Pikmin) *Halberd (Kirby) *Norfair (Metroid) *Frigate Orpheon (Metroid) *Bridge of Eldin (Legend of Zelda) *Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear Solid) *Pirate Ship (Legend of Zelda - The Wind Waker) *Yoshi's Island (Yoshi Island) *75m (Donkey Kong) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Warioware, Inc. (Warioware) *Port Town Aero Dive (F-Zero) *Hanenbow (Electroplankton) *Pokémon Staudim 2 (Pokémon) New *Shredder's laboratory (TMNT) *Makuta's liar (Bionicle) *Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Hueco Mundo (Bleach) *Pokémon Staudim 3 (Pokémon) *Midair Staudim Melee *Hyrule Temple (Legend of Zelda) *Corneria (Star Fox) *Pokémon Stadium (Pokémon) *Big Blue (F-Zero) *Onett (Earthbound) *Battlefield (Melee) *Final Destination (Melee) Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:New characters Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Category:Platformer Category:Kirby Category:Pokémon Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fire Emblem Category:F-Zero Category:Kid Icarus Category:Earthbound Category:Mother Category:Metroid Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Yoshi Category:Yoshi Island Category:Game & Watch Category:Donkey Kong Category:Star Fox Category:Warioware Category:Pikmin Category:R.O.B. Category:Bionicle Category:TMNT Category:Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:3D Games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Bleach Category:Shonen Jump Category:Third Party Category:Inuysaha Category:Invader Zim Category:Ice Age Category:Viz Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon